Blaine Devon Anderson
Blaine Devon Anderson, conocido como Blaine Anderson, y en ocasiones como Blaine Warbler, es un miembro de New Directions y ex-miembro de los Dalton Warblers desde su transferencia a William McKinley High School en "The Purple Piano Project" para estar con Kurt, su novio. Es personaje principal desde la tercera temporada, mientras que en la segunda él era sólo un personaje recurrente. Aunque una vez tuvo dudas sobre su sexualidad cuando se beso alcoholizado con Rachel,luego la beso otra vez y se definio como abiertamente gay y tuvo una relación con Kurt Hummel. Es interpretado por Darren Criss. Biografía Blaine era estudiante de un colegio donde lo agredian por ser gay. Eventualmente elevó una carta a las autoridades del colegio para denunciar a los abusadores, quienes le dijeron que tomarían partido en el asunto, pero a decir verdad, no hicieron nada. Allí también quiso asistir al baile de Sadie Hawkins con un varón y fue terriblemente golpeado. No pudiendo soportar más esa situación, asi que Blaine decidió transferirse de colegio, e ingresó al instituto donde estudio antes del Wiliam Mckinley, el colegio exclusivo para varones Dalton Academy, en el cual forma parte del Club de Coro , los Dalton Academy Warblers, y es muy popular por ello. En este colegio nadie lo discrimina ya que son todos muy civilizados , abiertos, ademas tienen un reglamento que no tolera el abuso y por eso se siente muy cómodo. Al iniciar la tercera temporada , Blaine se disponia a continuar un nuevo año, pero Kurt le expresa su deseo de que el sea parte de New directions. Segunda Temporada thumb|Mejor Personaje Masculino (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012) Never Been Kissed En el episodio Never Been Kissed, los chicos de New Directions se enteran sobre quienes seran sus rivales en las Seccionales de este año. Kurt, quien pasaba por un muy mal momento debido a los abusos y discriminaciones en su colegio,thumb|left|166px decide ir a "espiar" a sus rivales, por lo cual se dirige al Dalton Academy, donde intenta hacerse pasar por el chico nuevo. Blaine lo encuentra en las escaleras tomando la mano de Kurt, Blaine le lleva corriendo a través de un atajo a los bienes comunes donde los Dalton Academy Warblers hacen una presentación de "Teenage Dream" y Blaine parece cantar en la dirección de Kurt. thumb|332px|Blaine toma de la mano a KurtMás tarde, Blaine habla con Kurt , diciéndole que es un pésimo espía, y preguntandole cuáles son sus verdaderos motivos por los cuales se dir gió allí. Kurt le pregunta si todos los chicos en el coro son gays, y aunque Blaine confirma que él es, Kurt se entero de que Dalton "no es una escuela gay," sólo tiene tolerancia cero para el acoso escolar. Kurt rompe a llorar y en privado confía en Blaine y le cuenta acerca de cómo su vida se ha convertido en un infierno, en la escuela debido a la intimidación de Karofsky . Blaine le dice que lo entiende y le explica cómo él mismo fue intimidado en su antigua escuela. En lugar de seguir para hacer frente a los abusos, se trasladó a Dalton. Él sugiere que Kurt podría hacer lo que el no hizo, enfrentar al maton. Más tarde, cuando Kurt se encuentra en la sala de música viendo la presentación de sus compañeras del Glee Club, recibe un mensaje de texto de Blaine con la palabra "coraje", lo cual lo anima a hacerle frente a Dave Karofsky, quien siempre lo molestó por su orientación sexual. Por lo tanto, cuando Karofsky vuelve a empujarlothumb|left|234px, Kurt se pone furioso y lo persigue hasta los vestuarios, exigiéndole que termine de una vez con esa actitud, y en un ataque de furia y confusión, Karfosky lo besa. Kurt habla de esto con Blaine, quien va al William McKinley High School para hablar con Karofsky junto con Kurt. Sin embargo, Karfosky lo enfrenta muy enojado, golpeándolo contra una pared, ante lo cual Blaine sugiere que Karofsky no "saldrá del armario" nada pronto. Luego de esta escena, Blaine nota a Kurt algo deprimido, y le pregunta qué le sucede. Kurt le responde que nunca antes había besado a un chico, y ese horrible beso de Karofsky fue el primero. Luego de un silencio, Blaine invita a Kurt a almorzar. Kurt ahora ve Blaine como alguien a quien admirar y un posible interés romántico , cuelga una foto de él en su casillero con la palabra "coraje" por debajo. The Substitute En The Substitute, Kurt y Blaine se convierten en buenos amigos como Kurt le dice a su mejor amiga, Mercedes , que no puede salir con ella le ofrece una entrada de Rain. Despues de hacer esto por segunda vez los tres deciden ir a cenar juntos en Breadstix donde se revela que a Blaine le gusta la revista Vogue se preocupa por la participación política de la comunidad gay y dice que él es un fanático del fútbol de la universidad, especialmente de los castaños de Indias y Kurt lo felicita. A pesar de que obviamente disfruta sus conversaciones con Kurt, Blaine trata de mantener a Mercedes incluida en la conversación. Blaine es un factor clave para que transfieran a Kurt a Dalton. Special Education thumb|left|244px|Blaine y los Wablers interpretando "Hey Soul Sister"En Special Education Blaine, Kurt y los warblers compiten contra New Directions cantando Hey, Soul Sister en las seccionales . En el episodio Blaine ayuda a Kurt a adaptarse a las costumbres de Dalton dándole a Pavarotti. Kurt ve que Pavarotti parece estar cayendo enfermo y le pide ayuda a Blaine y éste le dice: "Tiene comida, agua parece que al igual jaula. Sólo tienes que darle un poco de tiempo. Él estará cantando en poco tiempo". Y lo alienta dandole una palmada en la rodilla y lo deja con Pavarotti. A Very Glee Christmas thumb|left|344px|Kurt y Blaine cantando "Baby its Cold outside" En A Very Glee Christmas Blaine inicia una conversación con Kurt, diciendo que él está estudiando mucho y lo convence de ayudarlo a ensayar un dúo porque fue contratado para cantar en una fiesta y Kurt lo ayuda, cantan " Baby It's Cold Outside ". Al terminar la canción Blaine afirma que su pareja femenina no es tan buena como Kurt. thumb|300px|Blaine*o* y los Wablers "Bills, Bills" The Sue Sylvester Shuffle En The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Blaine y los warblers realizan "Bills, Bills, Bills " para el ensayo. Él y Kurt toman un café con Rachel y Mercedes y las chicas le cuentan a Kurt los problemas que estan pasando en McKinley. Blaine revela a las chicas que faltan cuatro miembros más en el equipo de fútbol para completar el equipo. Silly Love Songs thumb|left|322px|Puppy love! (Klaine)En Silly Love Songs Blaine y Kurt discuten sobre el significado del Día de San Valentin y Blaine dice que es su festividad favorita. Blaine le dice a Kurt que siente algo por un chico y le pregunta no es demasiado cursi cantarle sus sentimientos. Blaine pide urgente una reunión del Consejo de los Warblers y les cuenta que está enamorado y les pide ayuda para cantarle una canción a el chico fuera de la escuela, rompiendo una tradición que ha estado vigente desde 1927 y les dice que el lugar para cantar la cancion es en Gap porque esta enamorado de un vendedor de allí y que el plan se llama "El Ataque De Los Warblers A Gap". thumb|306px|Blaine :3 cantandole a Jeremahiah 7_7En el centro comercial, Blaine intenta serenata a su enamorado, Jeremahiah, con When I Get Alone de Robin Thicke.En un momento en la perfomace, se puede ver a Blaine con gafas de color rosa, la firma de quien lo interpreta (Darren Criss) Después de la actuación, Blaine le pregunta a Kurt si fue "demasiado". Al término de la canción, Jeremahiah el chico del que Blaine se había enamorado, le dice que lo despidieron y que nadie sabía que era gay y que no quiere que lo arresten por estar con un chico menor que él. thumb|left|258px|Blaine ♥ y Wablers "Silly Love Songs"Kurt y Blaine hablan en otra escena, donde Blaine se ha cambiado su opinion respecto a el Día de San Valentín, lamentándose por el hecho de que él había imaginado todo lo de Jeremahiah en su cabeza. Kurt luego explica a Blaine que debido a todo el coqueteo inconsciente, le dice que estaba seguro de que al chico que le cantaria Blaine era él. Blaine llama a sí mismo despistado y le responde que nunca ha sido novio de nadie. Él le dice a Kurt que realmente se preocupa por él y que prefiere que sean solo amigos hasta conocerse mejor. Al final del episodio, Kurt, Blaine y currucas Las realizar Silly Love Songs de la multitud en Breadstix, incluyendo a los amigos de McKinley. Blame It On The Alcohol thumb|left|188px En Blame It On The Alcohol, cuando estan en una fiesta en casa de Rachel, Blaine besa a Rachel cuando está ebrio y le gusta, disgustando a Kurt; Rachel se siente atraída por el, llamando a Blaine para proponerle salir, a lo que Blaine decide aceptar una citathumb|Blaine en casa de Kurt con ella para "Experimentar" otros sentimientos, contrario a lo que decía Kurt en el sentido de que él solo esta volviendo al closet; después cuando ella lo besa sobrio, él se da cuenta de que "es 100% gay" thumb|Blaine y Rachel también se besan Sexy thumb|194pxEn Sexy, Blaine se entera de que Kurt no sabe nada de educación sexual. Al principio intenta hablar con él, pero al ver que se negaba, decide hablar con Burt y le cuenta sobre su mala relación con su padre; demostrandole así que realmente se preocupa por Kurt. Original Song En el episodio Original Song, Blaine finalmente le dice a Kurt lo que siente por él y usa como pretexto las Regionales. El capitulo comienza con Blaine irrumpiendo sorpresivamente en el cuarto de estudio de Dalton al ritmo de Misery presentandola como la cancion de apertura de las Regionales. Al terminar, le pide a Kurt una thumb|176pxopinion sincera de su presentacion y Kurt no puede evitar ser franco. Le dice que sus presentaciones ya no parecen un numero de los Warblers sino un numero de "Blaine y sus Trinitos" dejandolo pensativo.thumb|left|Blaine declara su amor en Original Song Ya en la reunion de equipo fijando los ultimos detalles, Kurt irrumpe en la habitacion vestido de negro. Pavarotti habia muerto y si bien sabia que debia asistir a la reunion a acordar los ultimos puntos queria rendirle un homenaje a su amigo interpretando Blackbird. En la mitad de la cancion Blaine casi sin darse a cuenta empieza a mirar realmente a Kurt,pero ya no como un amigo, sino como algo mas. Alguien especial. Ahi se da cuenta que Kurt era el amor que estuvo esperando todo este tiempo y se queda mirandolo hasta el final del tema. Con el objeto de sacudir las cosas y acercarse mas a Kurt, Blaine propone un cambio de canciones para las regionales , planteando la idea de hacer un dueto con Kurt, sorprendiendo a este y a todos pero despues todos acceden por mayoria.Blaine entra a la sala comun de Dalton Academy, donde se encuentra Kurt, thumb|186pxthumb|left|170pxdecorando el ataud de Pavarotti. Blaine le pide que deje eso por un momento, cuando Kurt le pregunta por que lo eligio a el para hacer el dueto. Blaine le dice "Hay un momento en la vida en la que dices Oh, Ahi estas, te he estado buscando desde siempre, y verte interpretar la cancion Blackbird esta semana..." fue ese momento para el acerca de Kurt, entonces le dice que ese dueto fue solo una excusa para pasar mas tiempo con el, y le dice que el mueve su mundo. Blaine le da un beso a Kurt,demostrando el amor que siente hacia él y Kurt se lo responde. Despues de las regionales, donde Los Warblers interpretan Candles (Kurt y Blaine) y Raise Your Glass (Todos) estos pierden contra New directions, que hicieron canciones originales, se ve a Kurt y a Blaine enterrando a Pavarotti en un bosque. Blaine consuela a Kurt, quien le dice que esta deprimido porque no ganaron, cuando Blaine le dice que despues de todo estan juntos y que eso es mejor que un tonto trofeeo, Kurt sonrie y se van tomados de la mano. A Night Of Neglect En A Night of Neglect, Blaine acompaña a Kurt al concierto benéfico de New Directions. thumb Cuando Dave Karofsky comienza a molestarlos, Blaine lo empuja, pero luego llega Santana y los defiende. Él se da cuenta de lo mucho que Kurt extraña a sus compañeros de New Directions. The Prom Queen En The Prom Queen, Kurt invita a Blaine al baile de graduación. thumb|left|242px Al principio Blaine se siente inseguro, y le cuenta a Kurt que la última vez que fue a un baile, unos chicos lo golpearon cruelmente; pero finalmente acepta. Cuando Kurt decide ir con falda al baile, Blaine le dice que no cree que sea una buena idea ni que sea necesario llamar la atención de esa manera. Kurt le responde que se supone que los bailes son para divertirse y no para asustarse. Finalmente van juntos al baile, y Kurt lleva la falda. Ya comenzada la fiesta, Blaine sube al escenario y canta "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You", con Brittany y Tina cantando de fondo. Cuando nombran a Kurt como Reina del Baile, ellos salen del gimnasio, donde se celebraba la fiesta, y se quedan charlando en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Finalmente, Kurt decide que volverá al gimnasio y será coronado, para demostrarle a todos que no se dejará destruir por unos discriminadores. Kurt es coronado y al final todos lo aplauden, pero cuando llega el momento del primer baile entre el Rey y la Reina, Dave Karofsky (quien había sido elegido Rey) decide no bailar con Kurt la canción "Dancing Queen", como se acostumbra tradicionalmente. Kurt queda parado solo en medio de la pista de baile, y es entonces cuando Blaine se acerca a él y le pide que le conceda ese baile, ante lo cual Kurt accede sonriente. New York Al final de la temporada, Blaine tiene una ligera participacion en New York.thumb|left|246px Al regresar a Ohio, Blaine y Kurt se reunen a tomar un cafe mientras Kurt le cuenta todo lo ocurrido despues de la derrota en las nacionales. Al mencionar la critica de Jesse respecto al beso inoportuno de Finn y Rachel, Blaine tambien coincidio que el beso fue 'poco profesional' thumbde su parte. Al terminar, Blaine se sorprende por la serenidad de Kurt ante la derrota, pero el no hace mas que rescatar todo lo bueno que le habia ocurrido en el viaje por ello Blaine solo responde: 'I love You' (Te amo) con la expresion mas sincera posible, tomando a Kurt completamente desprevenido.El tambien le corresponde:'I love you too' (Yo tambien te amo) y es ahi donde se da cuenta que despues de todo Kurt Hummel termino teniendo un buen año.Luego son interrumpidos por Sam y Mercedes y es ahi donde Blaine cuenta que hara audiciones para una obra de verano en Six Flags mientras Kurt se dedicara a componer un musical de Brodway sobre Pippa Middelton Tercera Temporada thumb|left|Blaine cantando "It's No Unusual" The Purple Piano Project Blaine se transfiere a William McKinley High School y audiciona de una manera muy inusual junto con las Cheerios, interpretando consiguiendo asi ser parte de New Directions recibiendo una calurosa bienvenithumb|198pxda por parte de todos, menos de Finn que lo acusa de haber incendiado el piano que se encontraba donde canto, luego se revela que Santana junto con las Cheerios fueron las que incendiaron el piano púrpura. Al final del episodio, es presentado a sus nuevos compañeros, y desde este capitulo forma parte de New Directions. I Am Unicorn thumb|left|164px|El novio de Kurt Tan bello En I Am Unicorn, Blaine entra en el 'Booty Camp' para poder adaptarse al ritmo de New Directions y decide presentarse a la audicion de West Side Story para el rol estelar masculino de Tony, thumb|Audicion para "West Side Story", donde canta "Something's Coming" pero luego declina para no competir con Kurt y opta por audicionar a un rol secundario. En la audicion Kurt es aclamado pero no termina de convencer a los co-directores y al ver la audicion de Blaine (Donde canta "Something's Coming")estos le ofrecen a Blaine el papel principal, algo que Kurt presencia apartado y que lo hace retirarse. El capitulo termina en la duda de Blaine de aceptar o no el papel. Asian F En Asian F, Kurt le entrega flores a Blaine para demostrarle su apoyo para que este consiguiera el papel de Tony (a pesar de que aun lo desea) y al momento de agradecerle, Blaine parece demostrar que quería besar a Kurt, pero al ver que había mucha gente al rededor no lo hace, pues sólo le da una palmada en la espalda y le dice gracias. Finalmente va con Kurt a ver la hoja con los resultados de las audiciones y se alegra mucho al ver que obtuvo el papel de Tony, abrazando a Kurt, quien mira el papel con cierta decepción en su rostro. Pot O' Gold En Pot O' Gold muestra toda la trama que surge a partir de la partida de Mercedes de New Directions. Blaine sostiene que un grupo no es una sola voz sino un equipo y si uno de los miembros se va lo que se debe hacer es buscar un reemplazo, a partir de alli los conflictos se hacen sentir respecto al marcado protagonismo que Blaine esta tomando en el grupo y el cual genera discordias con Finn y Santana. thumb|leftCon el animo de alentar al equipo y dispersar las malas energias que se empezaban a sentir ,Blaine interpreta "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" animando al grupo a bailar.A todo el grupo con excepcion de Santana. Al terminar ella echa por tierra este intento: "¿Asi que no hay inquietud acerca de exhibir otras voces en la competencia este año? (Seccionales)" (..) "Ah no,sabes que, ahora entiendo, ahora que Mercedes se fue este año va a ser el show de Blaine y Rachel " ,Tornando todo el ambiente mas inestable de lo que estaba. The First Time Para "The First Time " las cosas pasan a otro nivel. La sexualidad empieza a ser un tema clave para el cual Rachel y Blaine aun no estaban preparados.Todo empieza a partir de una observacion de Artie en los ensayos de West Side Story. Para él, ambos no muestran la suficiente pasion que sus personajes en la obra le thumb|El regreso a Dalton Academyexigen.Maria y Tony se encuentran en pleno despertar sexual y Rachel y Blaine no reflejaban esto,por ello les pregunta respecto a como se sintieron cuando fue su primera vez.Ambos se ponen nerviosos y admiten que aun no les ha pasado y Blaine agrega que simplemente esta esperando el momento adecuado. Artie respeta su decision como amigo pero como director le preocupa que no sean capaces de representar adecuadamente los sentimientos de Maria y Tony.thumb|left|Blaine y Rachel en West Side Story Ya en el cuarto de Blaine, Kurtse muestra inseguro respecto a el y el hecho de ser algo aburrido pero Blaine le hace saber que es la persona mas interesante de todo Ohio. Kurt hace enfasis en el lado sexual,es decir, si el le parece que es aburrido sexualmente,si nunca le dieron ganas de quitarse la ropa y ponerse sucios y eso. Blaine le responde que para eso existe la masturbación, pero Kurt se encuentra aún mas incomodo. Al notarlo, Blaine le dice, que si bien son jovenes y tienen deseos, quiere que se sienta cómodo para que asi el tambien pueda estarlo. El estreno de la obra se acerca y Blaine decide visitar Dalton Academy y a los Warblers para invitarlos. En una presentacion de "Uptown Girl ", Blaine se reencuentra nuevamente con sus antiguos compañeros y es alli donde conoce a Sebastian Smyth , un alumno miembro nuevo de The Warblers, que se unio al grupo luego de la salida de Blaine. Ambos se van a charlar a solas y es ahi cuando continuan conociendose.Sebastian lamenta no haberse unido antes de que Blaine se fuera y no deja de elogiarlo. Le pregunta cual fue la razon por la que dejo Dalton y el le responde que a pesar de que extrañe Dalton cada dia,su corazon esta en McKinley .Al irse,Sebastianle pide volver a verse a lo cual Blaine accede. thumb|230px|Blaine en la tercera temporada Ya en McKinley, Kurt le dice a Blaine que se sienta libre de arrancar los posters de Rachel si lo deseaba (Ya que ambos se postulan como presidente de la clase y por ello se encuentran distanciados) pero Blaine no le presta atencion. El le pregunta si deberian dedicarse a vivir y expermentar todo las experiencias que les ofrece la vida. Kurt coincide con el y le muestra su lista de cosas que haria antes de morir. Una de ellas es "Tener relaciones en un prado cubierto de rocio de lilas con Taylor Lautner antes de que este se vuelva gordo" y Blaine piensa que eso es hot y que deberian aprovachar ahora que son jovenes para experimentar todo lo que pudieran. En la cafeteria, Blaine y Sebastian vuelven a encontrarse. Sebastian vuelve a insinuarsele y Blaine decide dejar las cosas en claro, le explica que tiene novio y como a Sebastian no parecio importarle le explica que no quiere hacerle daño y es en eso cuando Kurt aparece y los interrumpe. Blaine los presenta y Kurt no puede evitar sentir algo de celos, Sebastian lo nota y decide aprovechar la ocasion para invitarlos a "Scandals " un bar gay de Ohio para divertirse un rato.A Blaine no le atrae mucho la idea pero Kurt responde que si solo para responder al desafio de Sebastian .thumb|left|[[Sebastian]] Ya en "Scandals " ambos ingresan con identificaciones falsas y es ahi cuando se encuentran con Sebastian , empiezan a tomar unos tragos.Al pasar la noche, Blaine esta con varias copas encima y bailando con Sebastian mientras Kurt los mira desde la barra. En eso alguien de atras le advierte "Sera mejor que cuides a tu novio" y al voltear ve a Dave Karofsky a su lado tomando un trago. Ambos empiezan a conversar respesto a su nueva vida pero el no podia dejar de mirar de reojo a su novio. Cuando se despiden,Kurt toma coraje,aparta a Sebastian y queda bailando a solas con Blaine. Al salir del bar, Blaine estaba borracho y Kurt lo saca cargado al hombro. Cuando lo pone en la parte trasera del auto, Blaine intenta aprovechar la situacion para intentar llevar las cosas a otro nivel y tener relaciones de una vez pero Kurt se resiste porque no quiere que su primera vez sea con el estando borracho y sin poder recordar lo que pasara al dia siguiente.Discuten fuertemente y Blaine finalmente regresa a su casa caminando solo. thumb|[[Klaine]] El dia del estreno, Rachel y Blaine hablan en camerinos.Ambos habian fallado en lograr la tan ansiada primera vez y no pueden evitar preocuparse por el exito de su presentacion pero ya era demasiado tarde para cancelarla y juntan coraje para poder interpretar sus papeles lo mejor posible y seguir adelante. Al finalizar la obra,ya solo en el escenario,Blaine practica un paso que no le salio tan bien como esperaba y es ahi cuando Kurt aparece .Blaine se disculpa por su comportamiento y Kurt tambien lo hace,dado que a pesar que quisiera ponerse a la altura de Sebastian, el aun seguia siendo un tonto romantico y se sentia orgulloso de ser su novio.Despues de un largo beso,Blaine lo invita a la fiesta que Artie estaba dando en Breadstix para celebrar el estreno,pero Kurtse niega y le pide para ir juntos a su casa. thumb|left|Final de "The First Time" Ya alli, los dos solos, comparten un momento intimo y especial y posiblemente lo que seria su primera vez. thumb Mash-Off En Mash-Off la rivalidad entre Blaine y Finn nuevamente se hace sentir. Cuando entre todos tratan de definir las canciones con las que competiran en el mashup, Finn propone dejarle el solo al chico nuevo y Blaine asume que se lo esta proponiendo a el,pero despues se da cuenta que se refiere a Rory. Rory se muestra inseguro pero Blaine lo apoya y la da su apoyo para que lo haga y felicita a Finn por la idea.Despues se le ve cantando junto con New Directions Mashup.thumb|183px I Kissed A Girl I Kissed A Girl muestra a Santana tratando de asumir su orientacion sexual frente a todos los demas asi como su relacion con Brittany . Como todo ese proceso le resulta muy dificil y complicado, New Directions y The Troubletones se unen para apoyarla y tratar de ayudarla. Blaine y Kurt son los primeros y para animarla cantan Perfect , pero Santana lejos de animarse trata de dejarlos en ridiculo solo para esconder toda la incomodidad que toda la situacion le causa. Hold On To Sixteen La tensa relacion entre Blaine y Finn finalmente estalla en Hold On To Sixteen. Llegan las seccionales y ante la ausencia de presencia femenina y las imponentes performance de The Troubletones, New Directions se encuentra perdido y desunido. Blaine quiere ayudar,pero sabe que si lo hace Finnse le enfrentara y generara mas disputas. En The Lima Bean , Blaine y Kurt se encuentran con Sebastian.El se acerca y Blaine lo felicita por haber clasificado junto a The Warblers a las regionales la semana anterior. Despues de una charla Blaine se thumb|left|215px|Promocional de la 3a temporada para Internet (Facebook)retira a pedir mas cafe y es ahi donde Kurt se enfrenta a Sebastian cara a cara. Kurt le dice que no le cae bien,no le gusta ni él ni su forma de tratar a Blaine, a lo cual este le responde que a él, Kurt tampoco le agrada y que considera que Blaine es mucho para el y que New Directions es una broma. Ademas le dice que al terminar el año el terminara quedandose con Blaine,con el trofeo de las Nacionales y Kurt solo servira para trabajar ahi con sus pantalones caquis en el The Lima Bean. En ese instante Blaine regresa y Sebastian se retira advirtiendole a Kurt que cuide a Blaine con un gesto desafiante. Ya en McKinley, Sam regresa al grupo y cuando estan armando la coreografia no logra ponerse de acuerdo con Blaine. Blaine propone una serie de pasos que a Sam le parecen "muy de boy-band" y propone que en cambio traten de vender mas sexo,con poses mas sensules y provocativas.Blaine considera que eso seria muy barato ythumb|"Significa que no estoy a la venta!" no es necesario recurrir a ello. Cuando empiezan a discutir Blaine estalla y se defiende diciendo que "el no esta a la venta" en clara alusion al trabajo de Samcomo stripper, generando una pelea donde todos intervienen y Blaine se retira furioso. Ya fuera, Finn encuentra a Blaine entrenando boxeo en los vestidores y es ahi donde Blaine le increpa preguntandole que es lo que el habia hecho para que Finn siempre desapruebe todo lo que hace y lo trate mal. Finn le confiesa que lo hizo porque sentia celos, se sentia intimidado y temia perder el lugar de lider por eso se disculpa y le pide que lo ayude a coordinar todo para poder armar la presentacion de New Directions a lo cualthumb|left|Finn y Blaine finalmente hacen las pases Blaine accede y con un choque de manos finalmente hacen las pases. En las Seccionales se puede ver la camaderia de Blaine y Finn y tambien se puede ver a Sebastian thumb|Blaine y Finn en las Seccionalesapoyando a Blaine durante toda la performance. Extraordinary Merry Christmas thumb|leftComo cierre de la primera parte de la temporada llega Extraordinary Merry Christmas ,donde New directions son los encargados de protagonizar el especial navideño televisivo y Artie es el encargado de dirigirla. Para Sue la navidad no es facil por ello esta dispuesta a colaborar ayudando a la gente sin hogar pidiendole ayuda a Blaine, Kurt y Artie para que New Directions cante para ellos. Al principio se niegan pero despues de pensarlo un poco deciden ayudarla.thumb|Artie,Kurt y Blaine con Sue En los preparativos del especial, Rachel canta River para mostrar que podia presentar en el show pero a Artie no le convence por ser un tema demasiado triste, expresando que su idea del especial trataba de reflejar la alegria de la navidad. Para ilustrarla comienza a explicarle su idea: "Alpes Suizos, la sala de estar bien equipada de Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson (sonrisa complice entre ambos), un arbol destavado y distinguido y cierto lujo donde todo inicie con diversion y termine con diversion" pero Samno coincide con su idea y abandona el Show. Rachel y Blaine cantan juntos Extraordinary Merry Christmas .thumb|Extraordinary Merry Christmas El problema surge cuando ambos eventos coinciden en el mismo momento.La mayoria opta por seguir con el musical y Quinn declina. thumb|left|Let it Snow The Glee Holiday Spectacular inicia. Todo el show es montado en blanco y negro con Blaine y Kurt como los thumb|The Glee Holliday Spectacularanfitriones de la fiesta. Ambos cantan Let It Snow juntos y al terminar se presentan al publico como "compañeros de piso" que esperan a sus invitados para la gran fiesta de navidad .Mas tarde llegan Rachel y Mercedes y cantan junto a ellos My Favorite Things y mas tarde Finn y Puckse unen con Santa Claus Is Coming To Town. Cuando Rory aparece en el show decide cambiar las cosas y recordarles a todos el verdadero significado de la navidad y todos deciden terminar con el show e ir a animar la navidad. Yes/No En el episodio Yes/No , Blaine es parte de dos performance: La primera donde hace el soporte de Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash con Artie, Finn y Puck asi como en la escena de la piscina donde Will finalmente le propone matrimonio a Emma al ritmo de We Found Love de Rihanna y Calvin Harris. Michael Mas adelante los chicos de New Directions le realizan un homenaje a Michael Jackson en Michael con miras para presentarlo en las regionales. Blaine da inicio al especial cantando Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. thumb|left Cuando Sebastian llama por telefono a Blaine, el le cuenta los planes respecto al especial de Michael y Sebastian no duda en arrebatarles la idea para las Regionales. En el The Lima Bean todo el grupo esta reunido para discutir sus recuerdos favoritos de Michael y es ahi cuando Sebastian los aborda diciendoles que eso seria muy mala idea, dado que The Warblerstambien habian elegido interpretar a Michael Jackson en las regionales. El grupo en su conjunto culpa a Blaine de traicion y el trata de animarlos diciendoles que no es tan malo, que aun podrian salir adelante. Luego de discutirlo un poco todos coinciden que van a luchar por tener las canciones de Michael Jackson en las regionales y para eso deciden retar a The Warblersa un duelo. thumb|BadEl duelo se lleva a cabo en un estacionamiento donde Bad empieza a sonar. Al terminar,Sebastian intenta arrojarle un Slushie a Kurt pero Blaine se interpone y le termina cayendo a el, irritandole fuertemente los ojos. thumb|left Blaine queda con uno de los ojos muy dañados por lo que deciden someterlo a cirugia y es ahi donde New Directions quiere tomar venganza. Will llega a tiempo para detenerlos, pero Artie se rebela alegando que es injusto que ellos siempre deban soportar las agresiones de otros sin poder devolverle la agresion a cambio. Kurt se queda pensando seriamente en esto pero no sabe como hacerlo jugando limpio y Santana se ofrece a ayudarlo.thumb|183px Mientras todo pasa, Blaine esta obligado a tomar reposo en casa y a pesar de la alegria que le da que Kurt es finalista en NYADA , lo mata el no poder estar presente en el especial de Michael .Para animarlo Rachel, Kurt y Finn van a visitarlo y juntos le cantanBen . Santana decide dar una visita a Dalton Academy preparanda con un grabador para obtener la confesion de Sebastian donde finalmente confiese que fue lo que contenia el Slushie que le hizo tanto daño a Blaine, pero ante la indiferencia de el, Santana critico a todos los Warblers por darle la espalda al que era su amigo apenas hacia 4 meses. Al saber de la gravedad del asunto algunos de ellos en verdad se preocuparon. Ya a solas y despues de cantar a duo Smooth Criminal Sebastian finalmente confiesa que el Slushie tenia Sal Gruesa y le lanza uno virgen a Santana para terminar de marginarla en frente de todos. Ya en McKinley y con la confesion en manos Santana esta lista para denunciar a Sebastian, pero Kurt convence a todos de tomar venganza de otra manera: Convocan a The Warblers al auditorio y alli les dicen que renuncian a Michael para las regionales porque consideran que no basta con cantar sus canciones sino entender lo que significa realmente su musica. Todos comienzan a cantar Black or White y luego todos los Warblers se unen a thumb|Santana cantando con Sebastian "Smooth Criminal"ellos. Todos menos Sebastian . Cuando uno de ellos le pide a Sebastian tregua, el se rehusa y es ahi cuando Santana lo desenmascara enfrente de todos, mostrando quien en verdad es. The Spanish Teacher Blaine esta ausente en The Spanish Teacher, recuperandose de la operación.Pero se ve a Mercedes , Rachel y Kurt en una pijamada y Rachel confiesa a Kurt y a Mercedes que Finn le propuso matrimonio. Kurt se enoja pero Rachel le pregunta que hubiera hecho Kurt si Blaine le hubiera propuesto matrimonio, se puede apreciar con su mirada que no hubiera hecho algo distinto. Heart Vuelve para celebrar San Valentin en Heart donde Sugar lo presenta en su fiesta para cantar la cancion final Love Shack sorprendiendo a todos y en especial a Kurt. thumb|Blaine Andersonthumb|left|Heart - Blaine sorprende a Kurt en San Valentin On My Way Al llegar las Regionales Blaine se reune con Kurten el auditorio para mostrarle su idea para ganar usando la consigna de la competencia ese año: La Inspiracion Blaine comienza a cantar Cough Syrup a viva voz y es ahi, en el transcurso de la cancion, donde se puede ver la marginacion que sufre Dave Karofsky en su nueva escuela despues de que descubrieran que el era gay. Las inscripciones de 'marica' escritas en su casillero, el 'bullying' que sufre en facebook. Dave se deja llevar por la furia, la verguenza, la tristeza, la ira, el dolor. Al ser todo demasiado toma la decision de quitarse la vida y no sufrir mas y es alli donde termina la thumb|Cough Syrupcancion. thumb|left|188pxAfortunadamente Dave falla en su intento y sobrevive. Sebastian se da cuenta que las cosas que él le dijo a Dave en el pasado respecto a su fisico y eso pudieron perjudicarlo aun mas y cae en que es inutil seguir jugando sucio, por eso cita a Kurt ,Santana y Rachel en The Lima Bean y les propone un juego justo en las regionales donde gane el mejor, planteando la tregua. Despues de todo lo sucedido, Will queda conmocionado y por eso se reune con los chicos para persuadirlos de que nada merece la pena en el mundo como para querer quitarse la vida, por ello que trata de motivarlos preguntandoles que es lo que quieren en su futuro y ahi Blaine expresa su maximo deseo : Ver la igualdad matrimonial en los 50 estados. Ya en la competencia, The Warblers hace su presentacion y tanto Blaine como New Directions los apoyan amistosamente. Blaine obtiene un solo en Fly/I Believe I Can Fly junto a Santana y Rachel. Cuando nombran como ganador de la competencia a New Directions , todos se ponen a celebrar y Blaine en vez thumb|left|248px|"Quiero ver la equidad matrimonial en los 50 estados" de hacerlo se acerca a Sebastian y The Warblerspara felicitarlos por la buena competencia realizada. Al final del capitulo, Kurt y Blaine estan junto con Rachel y las damas de honor en el cuarto de espera esperando a que Quinnllegue para poder dar inicio a la boda. (La Boda de Rachel y Finn) Big Brother Blaine y Kurt caminan por los pasillos hacia sus casilleros. Blaine menciona que su hermano está en la ciudad y Kurt expresa que quiere conocerlo, pero a Blaine no le agrada la idea. En ese mismo momento aparece un hombre que abraza a thumb|160pxBlaine, y resulta ser su hermano, Cooper Anderson. Blaine le presenta a Kurt, el queda fascinado y shockeado, ya que Cooper es la estrella de unos comerciales de televisión sobre crédito online que a Kurt le encantan. Por detrás de ellos aparece Sue y le pregunta a Cooper si puede firmar su pecho, a lo cual él accede con una sonrisa. Despues Sue presenta a Cooper ante todo el club para que dicte algunas clases magistrales de actuación. En el transcurso de la escena Cooper habla sobre la pequeña fama que tuvieron lo hermanos Anderson sobre la imitación a dúo de Simon LeBon, luego de ello Cooper y Blaine cantan "Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio". Luego en Breadstrix vemos a Blaine y Cooper conversando, en donde Cooper habla sobre el mal performance que thumb|left|231pxtuvo Blaine "Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio", a lo que Blaine se enfada diciéndole que lo único que el hace es criticarlo y decirle lo que siempre hace mal en todo, seguidamente se muestra un racconto de la infancia de ellos dos donde Cooper critica el equilibrio del pequeño Blaine. En las clases de actuacion hacen un pequeño drama de la serie thumb|142px NCIS, donde Blaine termina peleandose con su hermano ya que este le dice que no lo está haciendo del todo bien. Depues Cooper le dice que ha conseguido una audición para la película de Michael Bay, por lo que le pide ayuda para aprenderse el guion y a la vez tener un "Ditch Day" con el, a lo que Blaine muestra su inconformidad por su relación como hermanos diciéndole que todo trata acerca de él (Cooper), luego de ello Blaine interpreta "Fighter". thumb|left|157pxBlaine habla con Kurt sobre la relación de que tiene con su hermano Cooper, Kurt le pide que no lo deje perder ya que es su único hermano, comparando su relación con su hermano Finn, que muchas veces están en desacuerdo pero que al final consiguen entenderse. Blaine le dice que hablar con él no funciona, a lo que Kurt le responde que si no quiere hablar no importa, pero que le demuestre de la manera mas honesta como se siente. Blaine llega al auditorio e interpreta junto a Cooper "Somebody That I Used To Know". Luego de ello, ambos tienen una conversación en donde Cooper se disculpa por todo lo que le ha hecho, diciéndole que él solo quiere que tenga todo el éxito posible añadiendo que su audición con Michael Bay fue cancelada Saturday Night Glee-ver Al principio del episodio se a Blaine aburrido en una clase hasta que comienza a imaginar que suena la canción thumb|left"You Should Be Dancing", por lo cual empieza a bailar y se le unen Mike y Brittany en una presentación fantasiosa, y siguen cantando por los pasillos del colegio. Despues en More Than A Woman se puede observar que esta bailando con Kurt. Dance With Somebody A principio de la semana, Kurt pide a Blaine que lo acompañe a la tienda de música para ayudarlo a escoger qué canción cantar en la semana, y cuál cantar en su audición a NYADA. Sin embargo, Blaine dice no poder, y rechaza la invitación. Choke Prom-asaurus Blaine no quiere ir al baile de graduación porque Bittany le dijo que no podia usar gel para el cabello pero al final se la quita Props Nationals Goodbye Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel Jacob Ben Israel pide a Blaine, Brittany, Artie, Tina que uno de ellos es el "The New Rachel". Todos ellos responder: "Yo soy." Will esta confundido por qué los miembros restantes de New Directions no están tan entusiasmados como él hubiera esperado cuando anuncia que Wade "Unique" Adams se une al grupo. Blaine explica que ya se sienten que la competencia es intensa para ser "The New Rachel". Cuando Wade dice en voz baja a Blaine, "No se equivoquen, Unique será el 'New Rachel", "Blaine declara que tendrán que resolver esto en el Auditorio. Artie decidirá el ganador de una actuación de Call Me Maybe . Artie dice que tiene que pensarlo. Cuando Artie y Sam sugieren a Wade que no debe usar maquillaje a la escuela, Blaine le sugiere que podría usarlo solo para actuaciones. Después de mucha deliberación, Artie declara que Blaine es el "The New Rachel". thumb|220px Cuando Kurt se encuentra a Blaine en el patio de la escuela (después de trabajar en The Bean Lima, ayudando con las audiciones Glee Club, y la organización de sus partituras), Blaine le dice que se ha quedado atascado en Lima y pertenece Nueva York. Cuando Kurt le pregunta lo que significa para ellos, Blaine dice que va a reunirse con Kurt el próximo año. Decir que ahora mismo es el momento de Kurt, entonces él canta It's Time acompañamiento de la banda tocando oculta en el hueco de la escalera. Baila con varios estudiantes y salata la cuerda. A medida que termina, y Kurt y el se abrazan. thumb|left|210px El Club Glee va a pedir disculpas a Marley para quedar atrapados por Kitty y los deportistas burlandose de la madre de Marley. Blaine la invita a ella a los ensayos y cantar la voz principal, porque la mejor parte acerca del Club Glee es que todo el mundo llegue a ser una estrella. Cuando Kitty se presenta y menciona que Unique y Marley no fueron invitados a su sociedad, Blaine dice que ellos no están en su equipo más y Kitty los futbolistas le lanzan unos slushies a Marley y Unique. En los ensayos de Glee, New Directions realiza''' Chasing Pavements'. Blaine se ve agarrando Marley hacia el escenario para que ella pueda unirse a los ensayos. Britney 2.0 Blaine ve a Brittany que esta hablando sola en el pasillo y le pregunta con quién está hablando. Ella le dice que ella pensaba que estaba haciendo una voz fuera de escena. thumb|left|234px|Boys/Boyfriend Sr. Schuester declara la semana de Britney 2.0, y tiene preparado Boys/Boyfriend de Blaine y Artie. Blaine, Tina y Artie son testigos de la pelea de Brittany con Jacob Ben Israel. Blaine le pregunta si se debe hacer algo con su decadencia, diciendo que su plan de juego actual de cantarle a ella no parece estar funcionando. En la versión de Gimme More de Brittany en la asamblea, Blaine se siente avergonzado y, finalmente, tira de la cortina cerrada. Makeover El episodio comienza con Blaine cantando "Everybody Wants To Rule The World " uniendose a todos los clubs que puede. Entre tanto, tambien se anota para la Presidencia, en el cual tambien esta inscrita Brittany. Cuando esta ve que el se inscribe, ella se sorprende. Blaine acepta que Sam sea su nuevo viceprecidente despues de que Brittany lo sugiriera, luego ella sugiere un debate y Blaine acepta. The Break-Up Blaine y Brittany ven a Marley y Jake en el almuerzo, Brittany dice "Amor joven ..." Blaine recuerda con cariño los primeros días de su relación con Kurt, Brittany recuerda los suyos con Santana y parece endurecido por las circunstancias actuales de la distancia en sus relaciones. Brittany señala que aún es joven y todavía debe sentir eso. thumb|left|171px Blaine recibe una llamada telefónica prevista de Kurt, pero Kurt es inmediatamente distraído por otras llamadas entrantes mientras trabaja en los teléfonos vogue.com. Blaine dice que puede llamarlo más tarde, pero Kurt dice que va a estar ocupado hasta la medianoche. Blaine intenta decirle a Kurt en la medida en que lo echa de menos, cada vez más molesto. Kurt ligereza dice, "yo también", y que Blaine va a visitar en dos semanas. Blaine le pregunta qué tiene que hacer hasta entonces, pero Kurt le dice que tiene que ir y cuelga bruscamente, perdiendo Blaine declaración de amor. Esto deja a Blaine estomacal. Más tarde se intenta llegar a Kurt fue en vano. Él canta Barely Breathing en el auditorio, imaginando Kurt allí con él. Más tarde, en la sala del coro utiliza Facebook en su teléfono. El "pokes" alguien llamado Eli C. que entonces los mensajes él "¿Qué pasa, sexy?" seguido por "¿Quieres venir?" Blaine se ve en conflicto, ya que sale de la sala del coro. Blaine llega a Nueva York donde se reencuentra con Kurt. Más tarde en el bar Blaine interpreta Teenage Dream en versión acústica. Al salir del bar Blaine le confiesa que le fue infiel porque necesitaba a alguien. junto con Rachel y Finn cantan Don't Speak. Más tarde se les ve en la performance de The Scientist, ya que su relación fue terminada. The Role Were You Born to Play thumb|left|126px Blaine sigue deprimido por su ruptura con Kurt, canta Hopelessly Devoted To You en dedicación a él y como su audición para Grease, le dice a Artie que no es capaz de representar a Danny Zuko ya que arruino su romance, Artie le pregunta si hay algún papel que peuda hacer, y le dice que quizá el Angel Adolescente. Asi que Blaine se queda con este papel. Glease Blaine interpreta al Angel Adolescente, pero antes tiene un encuentro incomodo con Kurt tras bambalinas, al igual que Rachel y Finn. Durante su actuacion Beauty School Drop Out de lanza varias miradas entristezidas a Kurt. Despues, cuando la obra a terminado, se encuentra otra vez con Kurt en los pasillos y tienen unathumb|Blaine, Sugar y las chicas del club Glee, en la presentacion de "Beauty School Drop Out" en Grease conversasion algo busca, ya que Kurt intenta evitarlo. Mientras el le intenta explicar que con el varios detalles del chico que estuvo cuando lo engaño, Kurt lo interrumpe y le dice que ya no le interesan sus explicaciones, que el ha perdido toda la confianza en el. Finalmente Kurt se va, dejando a Blaine paralizado en el pasillo. Dynamic Duets Blaine, regresa a Dalton a recuperar el trofeo de las nacionales de New Directions, al hacerlo, el nuevo líder Hunter lo tienta a regresar a los Warblers, regresandole su chaqueta y cantando Dark Side. Al ver que Finn no lleva las cosas bien con el club, Blaine decide regresar a Dalton, a lo cual Sam habla con él, y Blaine recuerda cuando le fue infiel a Kurt, le dice que por eso debe abandonar New Directions, pero Sam le ruega para que le de un día con él. Ellos cantan Heroes, recuperan el trofeo, y Blaine decide quedarse en Mckynleigh. Thanksgiving thumb|left|126pxAl final del episodio se ve cuando habla por telefono con Kurt y el lo perdona y termina diciendole que lo ama, minutos mas tarde se le ve bailando en la presentacion de "Gangnam Style", Swan Song Al perder las Seccionales, New Directions se disuelve, Blaine se une a los Cheerios junto con Tina y dejan abandonado a Finn con Marley, más tarde al hacerles un mensaje Finn a todos los miembros que se fueron, van al patio donde cantan Don't Dream It's Over y se reúnen de nuevo, se le ve a Blaine cantando un solo junto con Tina. Glee, actually Kurt recibe de visita en su apartamento en Nueva York, a su papá, cuando llega la hora de darse los regalos de Navidad, Burt le dice que vaya a recoger el suyo en una dirección. Kurt al llegar a ésta, se encuentra con Blaine, ambos cantan White Christmas patinando sobre hielo. Más tarde hacen su cena navideña. Y se les ve cantando en Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Sadie Hawkins Tina le canta a Blaine I Don't Know How To Love Him para invitarlo al baile de sadie hawkins, Blaine la rechaza y más tarde le pide disculpas por humillarla de esa manera. Blaine le dice que tiene un crush con una persona y esta persona es Sam, entonces Tina le ofrece ir al baila como amigos y Blaine acepta. Más tarde en el baile canta No Scrubs junto con los otros chicos del club, se le ve bailando con Tina muy contentos, justo cuando se iban a besar, Sam los interrumpe y se lleva a Blaine para enseñarle las pruebas a Finn de que los Warblers hicieron trampa en las Locales. Al regresar al baile Blaine baila con Tina I Only Have Eyes For You. Tina admite en el club de "Muy jovén para ser soltera" que ha encontrado al amor de su vida. Naked Blaine se prepara para ponerse en forma para salir en el calendario para reunir fondos para las Regionales. Se le ve en la performance de Centerfold/Hot in Herre aunque él no canta. Más tarde en la toma de fotos representa a Enero y Diciembrethumb|left|147px, se da cuenta del comportamiento de Sam, le dice que él tiene más que ofrecer que solo su cuerpo. Lo lleva con Emma para que le enseñe folletos de Universidades que no requieren los aciertos de un examen. Al hacer su ensayo Sam para una de estas universidades, Blaine le muestra un video con todas las cosas buenas que ha hecho por los miembros de New Directions, Sam le da las gracias y lo abraza. Más tarde Blaine y New Directions cantan This Is The New Year Diva Se inicia la semana de Divas en el club, y Blaine les dice a las chicas que los chicos tambien pueden ser Divas, canta junto con ellas Diva y más tarde se le ve enfermo en su casillero, y Tina le dice que tiene unos buenos remedios para él. Más tarde Blaine canta Don't Stop Me Now, e invita a Tina a su casa para encontrar a su Diva. En su casa le muestra una lista de las divas que puede hacer, por el medicamento a Blaine le da sueño y se recuesta. Tina le dice lo que siente por él pero Blaine se queda dormido y no lo escucha. Por esta razón Tina le dedica Hung Up y Blaine se disculpa con ella por ser mal agradecido. I Do En la boda de Will, thumb|176pxBlaine se encuentra con Kurt en un carro, teniendo casi relaciones porque son interrumpidos por Mercedes, más tarde en la recepción canta junto con Kurt Just Can't Get Enough diciendo que están como amigos y más tarde en la perfomance de We've Got Tonite se les ve entrando a una habitación del hotel a tener relaciones. Y ya en la escuela los dos hablan con Tina sobre su acosamiento y todos terminan reconciliados. Girls (and Boys) on Film Blaine interpreta Shout junto con Brittany y New Directions. Más tarde en Nueva York, Kurt tiene un sueño cantando con él Come What May. Blaine aparece en Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone como parte de la competencia de los Mash Up. Ya declarados los ganadores, todos cantan Footloose Feud Sue le dice que su contrato con las cheerios sigue en pie y que necesita volver con ellos, Blaine al abstenerse es victima de las bromas de Sue. Con un gel que en realidad es cemento, gastandose los thumb|left|156pxahorros de las cuentas de sus padres y una pancarta en un avión que dice "Blaine is on the bottom". Ellos deciden hacer un Sing-off y eligen a Nicki Minaj y Mariah Carrey. Se le ve en la perfomance entre Will y Finn de Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way. Y más tarde hace su sing-off con Sue cantando I Still Believe/Super Bass, Sue gana el reto. Y Blaine tiene que volver a las cheerios. Pero todo esto es un plan entre Blaine y Sam para destronar a Sue de las cheerios. Se le ve en la presentación de Closer cantando con New Directions. Guilty Pleasures Sam le pide que revele su placer culpable, y Blaine miente diciendo que ama la música de Wham! Por esta razón ellos se hacen cargo del Glee Club e interpretan Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) y más tarde Blaine interpreta Against All Odds en dedicación secreta a Sam. Ya más tarde Sam se encuentra a Blaine ensañando en el auditorio, y le dice que ya sabe que su placer culpable es él y dice que está bien y quedan como amigos. Más tarde se les ve en la performance de Mamma Mia!. Relaciones Kurt Hummel ''Artículo Principal: Relación:Kurt y Blaine Kurt era la pareja de Blaine, y comenzaron a salir juntos en el episodio Original Song Ambos parecen llevarse muy bien y se entienden fácilmente, sin embargo desde The First Time aparece Sebastian Smyth, alumno de Dalton Academy y nuevo miembro de The Warblers que pretende conquistar a Blaine sin importarle que el se encuentre en una relacion. Blaine al principio lo esquiva y aclara todo con Kurt, pero ante la insistencia de Sebastian ,Kurt finalmente lo encara en Hold On To Sixteen y se muestra dispuesto a luchar por su amor. Ambos pierden su virginidad el uno con el otro en The First Time.Cabe añadir que en la pelicula Glee concert 3D, tambien se demuestran su amor. thumb Jeremiah El había tomado un café con Blaine quien se enamoró de él. Para declararse Blaine decide cantarle a Jeremiah When I Get You Alone, junto con The Warblers. Después de la presentación Jeremiah le dice a Blaine que lo habian despedido por haber heho una presentación sin autorización. Él le dice que allí nadie sabía que era homosexual y que no podía salir con Blaine porque era menor de edad. Sebastian Smythe Artículo Principal: Relación:Blaine y Sebastian '' thumb|left|150pxSebastian aparece por primera vez en la sala de ensayos de los Dalton Warblers en una presentación grupal de Uptown Girl , teniendo unas cuantas líneas en solo. Muestra interés en Blaine Anderson desde que lo ve por primera vez. Sebastian aprovecha la visita de Blaine al Dalton Academy para conocerlo y acercarse a él, incluso intentando coquetear con él, pidiéndole que se puedan volver a ver. Más tarde, días después de conocerse, él y Blaine comparten un café en The Lima Bean de manera amistosa, al menos para Blaine, quien intenta aclararle que ya tiene noviothumb|150px y que realmente le importa, aunque Sebastian sugiere una relación oculta de él, diciéndole que si no le importa a él tampoco, y que él no tiene por qué enterarse, Sin embargo, en Michael , después de que Sebastian le lanzara accidentalmente un slushie con sal gruesa (que originalmente era para Kurt , y casi provocarle ceguera, el pierde todo el interes en Blaine) Canciones Solos Segunda Temporada: Tercera Temporada: Cuarta Temporada: *'It's Time' (The New Rachel) *'Everybody Wants To Rule the World (Makeover)' *'Teenage Dream (Versión Acústica) (The Break-Up)' *'Hopelessly Devoted To You' '(The Role You Were Born To Play)' *'Beauty School Drop Out' (Glease) *'Dark Side (Dynamic Duets) *Don't Stop Me Now ' (Diva) *'Against All Odds (Guilty Pleasures) Solos (En un Dueto) Segunda Temporada: Tercera Temporada: Cuarta Temporada: *Boys/Boyfriend (Artie)(Britney 2.0) *Barely Breathing (Finn)(The Break-Up) *Heroes (Sam) (Dynamic Duets) *White Christmas (Kurt)(Glee, Actually) *Just Can't Get Enough (Kurt)(I Do) *Come What May (Kurt)(Girls (and Boys) on Film) *Shout (Brittany)(Girls (and Boys) on Film) *Old Time Rock And Roll/Danger Zone' (Sam)(Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'I Still Believe/Super Bass' (Sue)(Feud) *'Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go)' (Sam)(Guilty Pleasures) Solos (En Grupo): Tercera Temporada: Cuarta Temporada: Curiosidades *Tiene un carro Episodio:I Do *Su orden de cafe favorito es el "goteo medio" con la canela para darle sabor *Es el chico más bajo de New Directions. Antes de eso, el título lo tenía su novio, Kurt. (Aunque, técnicamente, Artie es bastante más bajo que Kurt (de la altura de Blaine, aprox.) pero al estar en silla de ruedas no se nota). *Siempre usa corbatines de moño desde que se unió a New Directions.thumb|blaine y kurt *Solía ir a The Lima Bean con Kurt a las 3:00 todos los días después del ensayo de los Dalton Warblers. *En la segunda temporada, cuando Blaine aparecia sin su uniforme de los Warblers, su ropa era muy conservadora, a diferencia de la de Kurt, que es muy extravagante. *Él y Joe son los únicos miembros de New Directions que no han estado en el equipo de Futbol. *De acuerdo a los carteles y trofeos en su habitación, es un fan de las esgrima, y ha ganado premios por canto y polo. *Hay una escena eliminada en la cual Blaine le da un obsequio navideño a Kurt. Es un anillo hecho por el mismo y le explica que su intencion era darle un anillo de la colección de Elizabeth Taylor, pero este excedía su presupuesto y por eso quizo entregarle uno, pero hecho con todo su amor. Kurt lo abraza y le dice que es el mejor regalo que habria podido recibir. Es probable que esta escena aparezca en el DVD de la Tercera Temporada. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Tiene un mal carácter cuando pierde, como ha mencionado Kurt varias veces. *Se le ha visto con una corbata regular en tres ocaciones.thumb|294px *Usualmente se viste con corbatines y moños al estilo nerd. *Es en el album 7 cuando Blaine aparece con un solo por segunda vez (La primera en el album 4 con Teenage Dream) *A causa de su trabajo en Broadway(en el musical How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying), el estuvo ausente en The Spanish Teacher y Heart . *Solo a cantado duetos con Rachel, Cooper, Kurt, Sam, Artie y Finn. *Su primer solo ,Teenage Dream ha sido incluido dos veces en un album.La primera vez en Glee: The Music, Volume 4, después en el album Glee:The Music Presents The Warblers. *Es el unico miembro hombre de New Directions que no se ha besado, enamorado, tenido una cita o cualquier tipo de relación con Brittany. *En la tercera temporada aparece vestido como Warbler solo una vez. (The Purple Piano Project) * Tumblr lzz5u66NMZ1r8m7ivo9 250.gif Tumblr lzz5u66NMZ1r8m7ivo8 250.gif Tumblr lzz5u66NMZ1r8m7ivo7 250.gif Tumblr lzz5u66NMZ1r8m7ivo6 250.gif Tumblr lzz5u66NMZ1r8m7ivo5 250.gif Tumblr lzz5u66NMZ1r8m7ivo3 250.gif Tumblr lzz5u66NMZ1r8m7ivo2 250.gif Tumblr lzz5u66NMZ1r8m7ivo1 250.gif Tumblr lzz5u66NMZ1r8m7ivo4 250.gif Blaine-Anderson-sexy.gif|Sexy 41444804390.png images (5).jpg Desde pequeño se vestía del mismo modo que el de ahora.(Big Brother). *Es del 3º año (lo dijo en el episodio I Am Unicorn) cuando le cuenta a Kurt que estara en la obra , y le dice que su papel sera menor por concurrir a este año, por eso va a hacer de Bernardo. *Para entrar a New Directions audicionó con la canción It's Not Unusual en la cual suena raro porque estaba enfermo, en el episodio The Purple Piano Project. *Tiene en su casillero un cartel de la campaña para presidencia de Kurt. *En Prom-asaurus, se avergüenza de su cabello y dice que nadie antes lo habia visto sin gel (Prom a Saurus) pero sin embargo ha aparecido 2 veces sin gel (gomina) en el cabello: en I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams, en el episodio Blame It On The Alcohol en la fiesta de Rachel. *Blaine es el que tiene mas solos de los Chicos de New Directions. *En su primer año en New Directions obtuvo solos en todas las competencias. *Odia usar calcetines. *Para no haberse graduado este año se le ha visto varias veces en clase con los que si se han graduado *Al comienzo, Ryan Murphy creó a Blaine de la misma edad que Kurt. Sin embargo, antes de finalizar la tercera temporada quiso cambiar su edad, siendo un año menor que Kurt para así poder tener material que mostrar en la cuarta temporada. *Le dijo a Kurt que no le gusta que lo engañen pero acontinuacion Blaine engaño a Kurt en el episodio Break-up *Al parecer le encanta los Super Heroes tal como lo demostro en el episodio Dynamic Duets pero al parecer el hizo la corte super heroes por que se sentia mala persona. *El junto a will son los unicos de New Direction que tienen pelo en pecho. *Sabe tocar muchos instrumento, entre ellos, la armonica, el piano, la guitarra... *Sabe saltar muy bien la cuerda como lo demostro en It's Time (The New Rachel) *Hasta Swan Song era el unico en no unirse a las Cheerios o al Equipo de Fútbol de McKinley High. *En el episodio Glee, Actually, se puede ver que tiene una gran habilidad para patinar. *Se le ve sin gomina otra vez durante la presentacion de "Diva" *Sus mejores amigos son: Brittany, Tina y Sam *El y Kurt son amigos con beneficicos *Brittany lo llama Blaine Walber *Era virgen hasta The First Time *Rachel y el se besaron *Britt es su "hermana" (Makeover) *Es el presidente estudiantil y Sam el Vice- presidente *Su pelicula favorita es Moulin Rouge. * Notas thumb|Presentando al Nuevo integrante de New Directions *Brad Falchuk y parte del elenco de Glee (incluido Darren Criss) estuvieron presentes en el Comic-Con 2011 donde hicieron anuncios respecto a la cuarta temporada que se estrenó en Septiembre, entre ellas varias referidas al futuro de Kurt y Blaine , la salida de Sam, los homenajes y los rumores respecto a los protagonistas que abandonaran el show. *"''Kurt y Blaine estaran muy solidos en su relación" Darren Criss habló un poco acerca de ello, pero enseguida la audiencia lo ovacionó. Citas Imágenes 1 (1).jpg 1 (2).jpg 1 (3).jpg 1 (4).jpg 1 (5).jpg 1 (6).jpg 1 (7).jpg 1 (8).jpg 1 (9).jpg 1 (11).jpg 1 (13).jpg 1 (15).jpg 1 (17).jpg 1 (19).jpg 1 (21).jpg 1 (22).jpg 1 (23).jpg 1 (24).jpg 1 (25).jpg 1 (26).jpg 1 (28).jpg 1 (30).jpg 1 (31).jpg 1 (32).jpg 1 (33).jpg 1 (36).jpg BLAINE4.jpg|Blaine en Pot O' Gold Dalton.jpg Descarga (1).jpg Descarga (2).jpg Descarga (3).jpg Descarga (4).jpg Descarga (5).jpg Descarga (6).jpg Descarga (7).jpg Gfhkiuknbnmkgu.jpg Fghghfh.jpg 1 (17).jpg 1 (19).jpg 1 (21).jpg 1 (23).jpg 1 (24).jpg 1 (30).jpg 1 (31).jpg It's no usual.jpg Unicorn.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-10h24m07s80.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-10h26m47s154.png glee michael.jpg|Blaine en el episodio:Michael Quinn - Blaine.jpg|Quinn y Blaine MICHAEL-3-glee-28571874-500-265.gif 536815_284668818279913_188823254531137_644367_1321877042_n.jpg 180px-Likes-Kurt-.jpg 180px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-28-03h12m18s196.png Images (4)xvv.jpg Imagesjfa.jpg images (5)dv.jpg INRBIO-DWS.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean when harry met sally.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 01.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 02.jpg Klaine 2x14 discussion angry.jpg Klaine 2x14 raine reaction.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal sexy face pose.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal silence.jpg Klaine 2x15 mirror sexy faces.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean coffee.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean sue.jpg Klaine 2x16 blaine epiphany.jpg Klaine 2x16 first kiss.jpg Klaine 2x16 holding hands.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss one.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss two.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral blaine.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral kurt.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage looks.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium ain't no way.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium follow rivers.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium turning tables.jpg Klaine 2x17 calm down.jpg Klaine 2x17 looks.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix hand.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen dance blaine may.jpg Klaine 2x20 jar of hearts.jpg Klaine 2x20 prom photo.jpg Klaine 3x01 hug.jpg Klaine 3x01 it's not unusual dance.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean hands.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean look blaine.jpg BesoBlaineRachel.jpg Blainchel.jpg Blaine & Rachel (Beso).jpg 180px-Likes-Kurt-.jpg 180px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-28-03h12m18s196.png 1 (1).jpg 1 (11).jpg 1 (13).jpg 1 (15).jpg 1 (17).jpg 1 (19).jpg 1 (2).jpg 1 (21).jpg 1 (22).jpg 1 (23).jpg 1 (24).jpg 1 (25).jpg 1 (26).jpg 1 (28).jpg 1 (3).jpg 1 (30).jpg 1 (31).jpg 1 (33).jpg 1 (36).jpg 1 (4).jpg 1 (5).jpg 1 (6).jpg 1 (7).jpg 1 (8).jpg 269612 243135845697109 200096020001092 1056259 3942094 n.jpg 309548 1015039212337044 55482772043 8333382 2024217026 n.jpg 387291 10150445744232044 55482772043 8513132 458856950 n.jpg 536815 284668818279913 188823254531137 644367 1321877042 n.jpg BLAINE4.jpg Bla.gif Blaine-Casadekurt.jpg Blaine3season.png Blaine y rachel.jpg Blaineee.jpg Blaineehe.jpg Blainemicheal.jpg Blaineneverbeenkissed.jpg Blainenewyork.jpg Blaineoriginalsoong.jpg Blainesexy.jpg Blaineteenagedream.jpg Blaineterceratemporada.jpg Blainetheppp.jpg Blaineteenagedream.jpg Blaineterceratemporada.jpg Cought syrip.jpg 311glee ep311 sc9 161.jpg 315990 266238366753070 198785133498394 732566 211997448 n.jpg Sebastian 3x08 bitch face.jpg 1 (3).jpg 1 (36).jpg 1 (4).jpg 1 (5).jpg 1 (6).jpg 1 (7).jpg 1 (8).jpg 1 (9).jpg tumblr_lzuprwHXH01r8pw6ho1_500.png tumblr_m6r5umC7Pv1qbg1q8o1_500.jpg newdir10.png|New Direction A0ndOTeCIAA_btl.jpg|linktext=Blaine Anderson 405542_10151063721533612_557441452_n.jpg|blaine A1HIQfeCMAA0mRq.jpg A4I8Q6wCcAAs_XO.jpg|Blaine en "Makeover" 155187_502321383113218_1450461195_n.jpg Images (27).jpg Images (28).jpg Nnn.jpg A-H7bLSCQAABX9c.jpg|Blaine en el episodio Naked Blaine.gif Danceblina.gif Lalall.jpg CuteBlam.gif Klaine 4x10 it's chirstmas smile.jpg Klaine 3x20 snooki the situation.jpg Klaine 3x20 old married couple.jpg Klaine 3x21 paradise by the dashboard light front dancing.jpg 41444804390.png|blaine sadie hawkins 392.jpg 856.jpg 923.jpg 50896.jpg 62345_334155413369649_2048700240_n.jpg 71589_398486933575453_1436038269_n.jpg 73340_10151294010543612_2089887565_n.jpg 250639_330176640434193_1681731575_n.jpg 544027_10151295197168612_2132570671_n.png 603129_416763588403768_90129768_n.jpg 734536_197920036999181_339276261_n.jpg Blam!.jpg CSBlaine.jpg Tumblr_m07h3zWXKF1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6i4tmWr9G1qkoa9q.jpg Pantallazo-9.png Darren-300x300.jpg Navegador Videos thumb|left|300px|Momento Klaine en el video Glee Fashion's Night Out - Min 2:33thumb|300px|right|Blaine cantando Cough Syrup en el capitulo On My Way en:Blaine Anderson fr:Blaine Anderson it:Blaine Anderson Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Warblers Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Estudiantes de Dalton Categoría:Familia Anderson Categoría:Miembros de The Warblers Categoría:Estudiantes del Dalton Academy Categoría:Líderes de The Warblers Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Aspirantes a Presidente del salon Categoría:Sin virginidad